starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Revan
*Revan's Empire *Order of Revan |masters=*Kreia *Zhar Lestin *Dorak *Arren Kae |apprentices= *Meetra Surik *Malak *Scourge }} Revan—renowned as the Revanchist, reviled as Revan the Butcher, worshiped as the Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight—was a Human male who played pivotal roles as both Jedi and Dark Lord in the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, and Great Galactic War. Believed to have been born around 3994 BBY in the Outer Rim Territories, the orphaned child later known as Revan was found by the Jedi Order and apprenticed to the Jedi Master Kreia. The Padawan had an insatiable hunger for knowledge and soon became the Jedi’s most promising pupil. Alongside his friend Malak, he became a Jedi Knight and a vocal and charismatic critic of the Order's inactivity in the ongoing Mandalorian Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. In defiance of the Jedi Council, the Knight took upon the name Revan and started the Revanchist movement to combat the Mandalorians as the Republic Military's Supreme Commander. Revan and his forces gradually pushed back the Mandalorians, saving countless worlds at the price of devastating moral compromises and the embrace of dark side practices. On Malachor V, Revan defeated the Mandalorian leader Mandalore the Ultimate in single-combat and ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon, destroying both armies and the planet but winning the war in the process. Revan and Malak, now hailed as the greatest of heroes, vanished into the Unknown Regions to investigate a mysterious influence behind the war. They discovered a hidden Empire and fell under the thrall of the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Vitiate directed Revan and Malak to find the mystical Star Forge to escalate plans of a galactic invasion, but the pair broke free from his mind control and used the Star Forge for themselves—creating their own Empire and a fleet of warships. Intent on unifying the galaxy to destroy the lurking menace, they returned to the galaxy as conquerors and battled the Jedi and the Republic in the resultant Jedi Civil War. Revan almost succeeded, but Malak usurped the throne and fired aboard his flagship during a Jedi ambush led by Bastila Shan. Revan nearly died, but Bastila healed him and took him before the surviving Jedi for judgment. The Jedi Council used their powers to wipe Revan’s mind and soon retrained him as a Jedi. Alongside Bastila and newfound companions, Revan was tasked to relocate the Star Forge—the heart of Malak’s Empire. Across his journey, Revan picked up more allies and fell in love with Bastila, but they were eventually intercepted by Malak’s flagship. Malak revealed to Revan his true identity as the former Dark Lord, then captured and corrupted Bastila to the dark side. Revan escaped and, in a last stand, led the remaining Republic fleet against the Star Forge, redeemed Bastila, and killed Malak in battle, destroying the empire he created. Revan married Bastila and sank into obscurity until mysterious visions from his past led him to rediscover Vitiate's Empire. Alongside his former protégé Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, and the Sith Lord Scourge, Revan attempted to assassinate the Emperor. However, Scourge betrayed the pair, killing Meetra and helping Vitiate imprison Revan. Biography Early life and Jedi training A Human male, the individual later known as Revan was born in approximately 3994 BBY, and some believed that he had been born in the Outer Rim Territories. The orphaned child who would be remembered as Revan was eventually discovered to be Force-sensitive and was accepted into the Jedi Order. The Jedi Master Kreia claimed to have been his first teacher in the ways of the Force. Regardless of the truth of her statement, the Human was trained along with a fellow student named Alek both on the planet Coruscant and at the Jedi Enclave on the planet Dantooine. Both Humans received further training from the Twi'lek Jedi Master Zhar Lestin, who noted that the future Revan possessed what he described as an insatiable desire for knowledge. Lestin believed that it was simply youthful exuberance and eagerness, and he expected the young man to become a champion of the Order—a sentiment shared by Master Vandar Tokare, though Master Vrook Lamar was wary of the student's desire for knowledge. The Jedi studied under a number of Jedi Masters after leaving the tutelage of his first teacher, learning from Master Lestin, the Enclave's chronicler Master Dorak, and Arren Kae. The former Jedi hopeful Mical later claimed that Revan had undertaken a thorough study of Force bonds and other uncommon abilities during his time as a Padawan. Alongside Alek, the future Revan achieved the rank of Jedi Knight sometime before the year 3964 BBY,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook and the two were widely acknowledged as being among the most promising members of the Jedi Order. However, Alek's friend was commonly recognized as the more powerful and intelligent of the pair, and he was seen as the leader among the two. By 3964 BBY, the man was a well-known, charismatic, and powerful Jedi Knight. According to Mical, Revan returned to his first teacher in order to learn how to best leave the Jedi Order, though he did not follow through. Personality and traits Revan was a Human male with fair skin and brown eyes, and he wore his dark brown hair at shoulder-length for much of his life. In Revan's own opinion, his features were unremarkable and average. Revan grew a beard during the search for the Star Forge. Even as a young apprentice, Revan was known for his remarkable intelligence and exceptional charisma, as well as an insatiable desire for knowledge. A military genius, Revan was renowned for his tactical thinking and decisive leadership even as a Jedi Knight. In his youth, Revan was outraged by the Jedi Council's indecision and refusal to act against the Mandalorians, and his desire to defend the Republic led him to argue vociferously for his cause. His determination and charisma gained him a following of like-minded Jedi, though his strength and leadership led the others to accept him as their leader without question. Warrior and Dark Jedi When he finally joined the Republic Military in the war against the Mandalorians, Revan began to change. Over the course of the Mandalorian Wars, Revan became more and more cold and calculating, adopting the militant mindset of his enemies in order to win his battles. By the end of the war, Revan was more than willing to sacrifice allies and his citizens in order to gain or preserve an advantage over his opponent. Exposed to the teachings of the Exiles, Revan and Malak utilized an untested weapon like the mass-shadow generator even with the possibility that the weapon might harm their own fleet. Before each battle, Revan would stare at his reflection in a mirror while wearing his mask and recited the Jedi Code repeatedly until the words seemed to blur together. The devastation at Malachor disgusted Revan, and he decided that he would never again use such tactics to destroy his enemy, so he constructed HK-47 so that he could use a more surgical approach toward eliminating his enemies. Revan understood the powerful cultural influence that the mask of Mandalore had on the Mandalorians, and therefore he decided to hide the mask in order to strike a powerful blow to the defeated Mandalorians. While they were influenced by the dark side, Revan and Malak were still determined to protect the Republic against the mysterious threat that the dying Mandalore revealed to Revan, but the two Jedi were arrogant and overconfident in their power when they infiltrated Dromund Kaas. As a result, their minds were twisted by the Sith Emperor and they were made into his servants, and their fall to the dark side was completed. However, the Emperor underestimated the strength of Revan and Malak's wills—the two were the first ever to break free of the Sith Emperor's mental control, and their instructions were twisted so that they believed it was their own desires that drove them to conquer the Republic. As a Dark Lord, Revan embraced the Sith philosophy, developing his own methodology that was based on the rule of the strong. Revan believed that the power of the dark side was to be craved, and that power must be sought above all else. Abandoning the emotions of mercy and compassion, as he believed that they were weaknesses, Revan also came to the conclusion that loyalty was a similar weakness—to trust in allies was to introduce the possibility of betrayal and therefore weakness. The dark side invited strife and rivalry, as it culled the weak, but Revan recognized that that same strife was also a weakness. Revan also understood the power that manipulation could have, and he believed that the corruption and conversion of Jedi was one of the keys to winning the Jedi Civil War. His strategy in the war against the Republic was aimed at preserving the Republic's infrastructure, and he made strategic strikes that weakened his enemy's military power while preserving the economy and government by sparing specific worlds that were essential to the Republic infrastructure. Notes and references }} Category:Authors Category:Dark Lords Category:Duelists Category:Force ghosts Category:Heads of government and state Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters of the Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Revanchists Category:Revanites Category:Shan family Category:Dark Lords of Revan's Empire Category:Swoop racers